<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five Times -Harry by UrielsSong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272193">Five Times -Harry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrielsSong/pseuds/UrielsSong'>UrielsSong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>First Kisses [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hacy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrielsSong/pseuds/UrielsSong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Harry thought about kissing Macy and the first time he did. Told from Harry's perspective. Coming soon - Five Times - Macy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Greenwood &amp; Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>First Kisses [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The mini stories are scattered through events in the show so spoiler warning if you haven't caught up yet (and what are you waiting for?). :)</p>
<p>As always, constructive feedback is appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Harry almost kissed Macy was after they were commiserating after Galvin’s birthday party. All Harry could focus on was how fetching Macy looked in her dress. She wore a long dark floral number, her hair framing her soft, flawless face as they sat side by side in the attic. Her eyes were so warm and that warmth translated to him. He didn’t feel like such an outsider. He didn’t feel like just a guide. For the first time, at least that he could remember, he felt a part of something.</p>
<p>And Macy had commented that she was pushing Galvin away. Wasn’t that something he should be doing with Macy? He felt the walls around her and at times he was grateful Macy protected herself so strenuously. And yet, he found that he was doing everything but pushing Macy away. Hadn’t the Elders said he could leave? Well, it was more of an order, really. But he was still here. He didn’t want to leave. <br/>Especially not now. Not sitting here with Macy. </p>
<p>“You’re a good friend,” Macy said.</p>
<p>The words both flooded him with gratefulness and regret. He smiled anyway. Told Macy how much he enjoyed his time with them. </p>
<p>“Harry, that is so sweet.”</p>
<p>Sweet. He paused and looked down. Macy gave a small laugh. Relief? Joy? She wasn’t looking at him but he was looking at her. He wanted to brush her hair away from her face. Cup her chin and turn her to face him. He imagined how soft and sweet her lips would taste. </p>
<p>But he did none of those things. He pushed the thoughts aside. Galvin was Macy’s interest. And he would help Macy have whatever she wanted. Even if what she wanted wasn’t him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We all love you, Macy,” Harry said as he reached out to touch Macy. </p>
<p>Such simple words. Or they should have been. Harry had sought out Macy to check on her. He found that he worried about her often. In fact, Macy occupied much of his thoughts. As she did now.</p>
<p>He was afraid the Macy he knew was slipping away before his eyes. That her new power was corrupting her. That her need to save everyone would outweigh her own self-preservation. He sometimes thought Macy felt she didn’t deserve to be loved. This was a feeling he knew all too well. If she only knew how much he did love her. How much he thought about her.</p>
<p>She looked so beautiful. He loved her in green…and red. Well, he loved her in everything. He wanted to brush her hair back, take her chin in his hand and reassure her. He wanted so desperately to feel her lips against his. But it had been so soon after Charity. Would she think him insecure? Hadn’t he been thinking of Macy even then? While in another woman’s arms? Had entertain fantasies on what their life together would look like. He’d even gone so far to imagine Macy as a mother. They’d have two girls and they would make sure they would grow up being loved and cherished. </p>
<p>Macy cocked an eyebrow at him. “I can read thoughts now too.”</p>
<p>He froze. Bloody hell, she’d heard him. He pulled back, ashamed. He’d let himself get carried away again.</p>
<p>This was certainly not the time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There actually was a shape-shifting demon and he’d had the nerve to go after Macy. His Macy.</p>
<p>Harry didn’t want to tell the sisters what he’d seen. How he had looked into the assassin’s face and had a jolt of recognition. It was just another demon, wasn’t it? A question he’d been asking himself a thousand times over. </p>
<p>In between that endless question, Macy’s words swirled in his head. “Seductive,” she had referred to that bloody demon. So, he’d been trying to seduce Macy. Break through her defenses in order to find her location. But he was only surmising. Macy wouldn’t tell him the details. On their trip back from the demon club he’d tried to get her to open up. She’d deflected every question. That strange awkwardness once again appearing between them.</p>
<p>Now they were back in the Command Center. And here they were, their roles were reversed. He was supposed to be the advisor, the protector. Now, it was Macy reassuring him.</p>
<p>Harry had never felt so confused, so frightened. To see the inverse of himself, everything he felt, everything he thought he knew about the magical world, about himself, had been turned on its head. This was how Macy must have felt when she discovered she had demon blood. </p>
<p>“Just a simple gesture,” he said, continuing their conversation. “Or a code word.”</p>
<p>“Harry,” Macy said. “Harry!”</p>
<p>He stopped pacing to face her. “All I need is a look,” she said, stepping closer to him. “Like this. Eye to eye, and I’ll know. I’ll just know.”</p>
<p>His heart fluttered. He felt as if he were both flying and sinking. Exhilarated and flying high by her words and pulled deep into her soulful eyes. He couldn’t take his eyes off her as they took another step closer together. As their eyes met, that look—her confidence, the warmth and trust in her gaze. </p>
<p>What was the word Maggie had used to describe her encounter with the boxer? Shake? No. Shook. Yes, that was it. Harry was shook. Right to the core of his being. </p>
<p>He’d always been taken by her and this was no exception. Her lips were full and a deep rose. He wanted to taste her so badly. Feel her arms around him. He wanted to freeze this moment and stay like this with her forever.</p>
<p>Then his fear rose up again and the moment passed. There was a storm coming and he would do anything, absolutely anything, to protect Macy and her sisters.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything had gone to shit. </p>
<p>	The past few weeks had been terrible. Harry had never been so disgusted with himself. He’d jeopardized his deepening relationship with Macy for what? To ignite her jealousy? To indulge himself by fantasizing that the traitorous demon in his arms was actually Macy? It hadn’t been worth it. And now their friendship had grown fragile with a distinct chill. Bloody hell.</p>
<p>	He made a vow to himself. He had told Macy, in a fit of pique no less, that she deserved to have whomever she wanted. Well, he had to mean it, not use those words to wound her. Which was how he’d used them, to remind her, in the most childish way possible, that she was choosing someone else besides himself. No, from this moment forward he would live to his word. Macy’s happiness was important, even if that happiness meant she didn’t choose him.</p>
<p> 	“Damnit!”</p>
<p>	Macy’s yell sent him running to her side. “Macy? Are you all right?”</p>
<p>	“It didn’t work,” she said. She turned to face him and the anguish on her face twisted his gut. She looked so hurt and lost. He wanted to fold her into his arms but the damage he’d wrought on their friendship held him back.</p>
<p>	“I gave up my demon powers and now I have nothing,” she told him sounding on the verge of tears.</p>
<p>	He stepped closer to her. “Well, it didn’t work, yet. It’s not too late.”</p>
<p>	Her gaze softened as their eyes met. Harry hadn’t seen her look at him with such trust and warmth in weeks. And there was something else in her eyes, something he’d only seen in flashes over the last few months. </p>
<p>	“It’s not?” She seemed to shake herself, the warmth fading.</p>
<p>	“No, of course not. We’ll figure it out, all of us. Together.” </p>
<p>	Macy seemed to be waiting for him to say something, do something. Oh, how he wanted to. She was so close and she seemed almost…expectant. </p>
<p>	He stepped closer, his gaze lingering on her full, perfect lips. But the moment had passed. Harry could feel Macy retreating, the walls coming back up between them.</p>
<p>	He couldn’t fix their problems with a kiss. It was a kiss that had widened the gulf between them. If he tried such a move now it would have been a terrible mistake. Macy was emotionally vulnerable. Macy would have to make the choice, not have him choose for her.</p>
<p>	Although it was painful, he forced himself to walk away before he ruined their relationship further.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you want, Macy?”</p>
<p>	“For you to get your ass over here and dance with me.”</p>
<p>	Harry almost refused to allow himself to believe he’d heard correctly. The guilt, self-doubt, and fear warred within him, telling him he misunderstood Macy’s intentions. </p>
<p>	Because surely, she was still suffering the after-effects of her trauma? Well, he had healed her, yes. But there could be lingering issues. But he knew he was undermining himself. Macy didn’t have a concussion. He was afraid because she saw the part of him that was James. The scheming, lying, cheating man he’d used to be. How could she want to be with him after that?</p>
<p>	But she cocked her head and smiled at him, beckoning him. Warmth flooded through him, chasing away his doubt and fear. He put his glass down and waked over to her. As Macy extended her hand to him, he fought a wave of gratefulness that threatened to break his tenuous composure. </p>
<p>	He took her hand and pulled her close. She felt so perfect, so right in his arms. He turned his head, burying his face in her hair, loving the feel of her curls against his cheek. They danced and swayed to the music. The artist was a favorite of Macy’s and he found himself listening to her often now too because she seemed to capture his longing for the woman he now held in his arms.</p>
<p>	Macy wrapped her arms around him and he responded by pulling her closer too. Every inch of her was pressed against him and that still wasn’t enough.</p>
<p>	She pulled back slightly until they were face to face. Without needing to speak, their eyes met and they moved in unison. Finally, finally they were back in sync.</p>
<p>	Their lips met. Hers were so soft. She tasted of honey and chamomile. She was gentle and then insistent. So was he.</p>
<p>	Desires long suppressed broke free. Macy’s hands roamed over his shoulders and back. He held her tighter. He’d been waiting for this for so long and it lived up to his every expectation. They broke for air and he could see his own giddiness reflected in Macy’s eyes. He twirled her out of sheer joy, their laughter ringing out in the garden. </p>
<p>	He felt something else he had never felt before along with the joy, love, and desire. </p>
<p>He felt free. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>